


Unexpected

by jaechanwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Jisung is more willing then Taeyong expects.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> i know this a lot of ppl feel this ship aint appropriate for smut cuz of jisung's age, but can u do a fic where the taeyong accidentally slaps jisung's butt, which reveals jisung's submissive side and encourages taeyong's dom side to do more things with jisung?  
> p.s. i got the idea cuz of that vlive where ty kinda grabbed jisung's thighs(idk looked like it) and pulled him into his lap.

Taeyong was a great leader. Everyone knew that, even people who weren’t close to NCT could tell. Which is how he ended up at SM’s basement at only six o’clock in the morning. Mark had been missing the dreamies so he spent the night in their dorm. He had called Taeyong and told him that Jisung hadn’t made it home last night and his voice was panicked. Mark acted like their leader even when he wasn’t anymore and Taeyong found that endearing.

 

But he knew his members each. So he knew Jisung would be practicing until his feet bled. He was proven sorter when he found the boy standing in the middle of the room scratching his head as if he was contemplating something. “Sungie.” Taeyong called startling the boy. “Hyung what are you doing here?” Jisung asked moving to sit on the couch that was in the corner of the room.

 

”Mark said you didn’t come home last night.” Taeyong said and Jisung smiled. “I did come home. Everyone was sleep and I ate and went to sleep too. I just left early again.” Jisung says. “What’s got you so hard working? As far as I know you aren’t having any problems with the Dream choreo.” Taeyong says sitting next to Jisung. Jisung shrugs.

 

”You can never be too good at dancing, there’s always room for improvement. Dancing is a stress reliever for me. I may not admit it but without Mark and Haechan it’s hard. I miss them being there with us and it made me think. I’m the youngest. Everyone is turning twenty next year so they’ll probably go to a different unit and then Chenle is going to leave and new people are going to come and I’ll just have to do everything all over again. I hate being the youngest.” Jisung says and Taeyong pouts.

 

“My baby. This has been worrying you huh?” Taeyong says and Jisung nods. They’re standing up now and so Taeyong pulls the younger boy into his arms. “Don’t worry about that okay. Because you may be alone for a year but then you’ll be too old too and guess what? You’ll be in a unit with one of us somewhere. Right where you belong.” Taeyong says.

 

Taeyong’s hands are resting on Jisung’s ass and Jisung tries not to pay attention to it. But when Taeyong hugs him tighter he unintentionally grabs his ass harder and Jisung whimpers. Taeyong freezes and so does Jisung but before Taeyong can say something Jisung speaks.

 

”Hyungie feels good.” Jisung says. Taeyong bites his lip wanting to act rationally in this situation but Jisung sounds so pretty that he can’t help but grab the boy’s ass again. He gets another whimper and when Jisung looks up through those pretty eyelashes Taeyong leans down to kiss him.

 

Jisung moans into Taeyong’s mouth and Taeyong can’t help but swallow every sound that leave Jisung’s mouth. “So Good Sungie.” Taeyong says pulling off Jisung’s shirt. “Wanna be good for Hyungie. Wanna suck you off Hyungie.” Jisung says pulling Taeyong’s shirt off as well.

 

Taeyong makes a noise in his throat before pausing. “Are you sure?” Taeyong asks. Jisung nods dropping to his knees and tugging on Taeyong’s jeans. “Please Hyungie.” Jisung says and so Taeyong nods.

 

He helps Jisung get his pants down and they fall to his ankles. Taeyong’s hard already so there isn’t much Jisung has to do besides take his hyung’s cock into his mouth. He doesn’t waste time at all in deep throating Taeyong who isn’t expecting it from the younger boy. His hips buck unintentionally and he expects Jisung to choke but the boy takes it like a pro.

 

Taeyong is shocked and even more turned on when he notices Jisung stroking his own cock. Moans are ripping from Taeyong’s throat every five seconds and he holds his orgasm in as much as he can for Jisung’s sake.

 

”I’m going to cum.” He says and yet Jisung doesn’t pull away. Taeyong repeats himself and yet when Jisung looks up at him through his eyelashes with his mouth full of cock Taeyong can’t help but cum. Jisung swallows most of it but the rest dribbles down his chin. Taeyong pulls back and looks at Jisung. “Let Hyungie take care of you now.” He says and Jisung just goes red in embarrassment.

 

”I already came.”


End file.
